creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monster warrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:It's Not a Myth page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 13:33, December 1, 2011 Thank you for the offer. It's taking me a while to figure out this place, so excuse me for being slow. Notably, though, I don't intend to have a baby and I haven't been doing anything that would make me pregnant. Shinigami.eyes 14:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) How strange. I don't have a child. Shinigami.eyes 14:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Not at all! I apologize for any confusion. :) Hopefully, you can find whoever has such a problem and aid them in any way you can.Shinigami.eyes 14:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Return Sup Not much. You? SethOmega 21:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, like that Shikine 16:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool, cool... So who are you? SethOmega 20:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hi. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your message sooner. I've been running about and shopping for Christmas for my friends and family. :) Shinigami.eyes 22:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Why, of course I'm truly married to Slenderman! Forever to be. Anything you'd like to know about Slenders, I'm more than happy to tell you :) Not a problem! Most people are mildly curious about our faces... Or where they aren't. First, the time manipulation. I guess, in human terms, it would be a rip in time. Slenders can travel amongst timelines of humans, which means we can come into your past, present, or future, and you truly will not notice. This is the trick of our trade, so to speak. Well, the face subject, that's all in the genes. Kind of how a zebra has stripes, a dog has a tail, etc. etc. For Slenders, our trait is not having a face. Ah, video manipulation is another great trick of the trade. I'm not too certain of this myself other than what Slenderman has attempted to explain. Basically, all Slenders can manipulate videos whether they'd like to or not. From what I do know, this is because of waves of, well, electricity so to speak, that emerge from our body systems, mostly the radio waves that occur from the time traveling phenomenon. And time traveling, well, I couldn't truly predict your future, because every dainty little choice you make, big or small, completely altars your future. Somebody's past a Slender can only acess if they've been around the person for years, and the present, well, it's similar to seeing the past, if this makes any sense at all. Oh goodness, well, that most likely wouldn't happen as sad as that sounds. The only humans I know are my family members, and half of them are Slenders too. I have never come across another human, just because how overly protective my husband is, for obvious reasons, one being that I'm inexperienced with socializing and just being seen could cause a huge government conspiracy and terrify the public. The best I can do to talk to any humans is to use the Internet. Sadly, I have no Facebook. My kids think it's completely mad and that I'm 'out of style,' but it's just that I'm not big on the whole concept of the site. At the moment, other than this site, I'm afraid there's no way to contact me. I may or may not join other sites later on, if that's what you wish.